Gold's wedding
by avrilkesha92
Summary: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ GOLD'S FOUR LOVE'S THEN DON'T READ THIS YET!  Summery: Without giving much away Gold and her "Love" plain's there wedding and stuff goes RONG.     discontinued, I'm rewriting it, named Gold and Silver's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

The sequel to Gold's four love's (IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THAT THEN READ IT.) Basic's of this story (Without giving much away.) Gold plains her wedding and stuff goes rong.  
>I thought about it and thought why don't I try to do a sequel to this but have it in everone else's point of view that Gold's! (BTW is a girl in this story and her "Love" is a guy.)<br>IDK how many chapter's there will be but i'll try to update as much as I can.  
>I'm also working (and about to post.) Something I wrote a few month's ago that I realy like to.<br>Bitchall is Heart's pet name for Crystall.  
>THANKS TO:Player-5 and VixenSetosTsubasa for there reviews!<br>~REVIEW AND ENJOY~  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED<p>

Thing's had been crazy planning the wedding. Between cake's, flower's, dresses it sounded more like a prom. Right now crystal was screaming at Gold and I about bra's or whatever.

"This dress needs to show more boob girl." Crystal said hitting her fist on the table.

Are you sick or something?"Goldie said shocked I was about to say something when Crystal screamed:

"GOLD THE ONLY PERSON WHO IS GONA LOOK AT EM IS SILVER AND IT WONT MATTER CUZ AFTER THE WEDDING IS DONE HE'LL BE ALL OVER EM ANYWAY!"

Crystal puked. She wasn't fawned of the fact that I was marrying her baby sister but that drew the line, What made it worse was Lance and Heart was in the room with us. (Lance is like Gold's dad wile Heart is the biggest perv alive but rarely on Gold.) They where silent...Gold was ready to pound her own sister in. (Rarely will she get this upset.) Lance got up. "Crystal this is GOLD'S wedding when you get wed you can do the thing's you want."

"Like anyone would marry that." Heart butted in.

"Oh boo hoo no one would marry a jerk ether." Crystal said in a crappy comeback.

"Yeah?" Heart said taking his shirt off to reveal his eight pack and walking outside to a group of random girl's. "Hey which one of you wanna marry me?" They all screamed yes...

"Not my style though but which two of you lady's wanna come back to my crib?"

Once again there was more screaming. Then Heart got in his car with FOUR women.

"Gotta go I'd invite you crystal but there's no room for a Bitchall who enjoy her baby sister's "personal" life." He drove off crystal was frozen.


	2. Chapter 2

chap 2

BUUUURRRNNNN! I said after hearing that. That was cold (Especially for a guy named HEART.)

"Great this wedding is breaking more then mending." My baby sis said snuggling into my chest. To be honest I would have nothing to do with crystal is she wasn't Gold's older sister. (Me and Gold have the same dad wile Gold and Crissy have the same mom.) She started to cry. I hugged her.

"It's ok Gold Crissy is looking out for you LITERALLY. " She gave me a look

She left. About twenty minute's later Green came over.

"How was the wedding plaing going." I told him what happened he about spat out his tea. "That's sick."

"Yeah I mean that's something special between her and Silver.-

"Not that how can he take four girl's home at a time-

"Dude your missing it. What he said to Crystal."

"That was just rude even though it's kinda true."

"Yeah I know she is being a supportive Sister but that was to much...

"I'll talk to Crystal."

"I'll talk to Heart."

We split our separate way's I got to Heart's house I knocked on the door. "Yo Heart it's Red we need to talk."

He opened the door and about eight women came out saying bye and giggling and stuff.

Heart was in his underwear..."Come in bro."

I walked in and sat on the couch. "Some party you had." The room was a mess.

"Yeah...

"What's wrong."

"I think I Hurt Crystal."

"You did."

"Which hurt Gold...because Crystal was hurting her...I gotta apologize." He piked up the phone I stooped him.

"Do it when your sober."

"OK." He put his head on my shoulder he was like my little brother When I would come over to see Gold he never had anyone to play with so we would let him join and I developed a brotherly bond towards him.

"It's ok Heart...

"No I'm only making thing's worse."

"Don't think your drunk."

"Ok...Red promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Help me do something positive with my life I'm releasing that I can't live like this anymore it's hurting everyone."

"I will."

"Thanks Bro... He fell asleep...beautiful

I made my way to crystal's house to talk to her

"Ms. Crystal I need talk to you." She was outside planting flower's

"Green hello how are you."

"Fine but you?"

"OK... her face turned into a frown. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's about Heart."

"Yeah...It's just...Gold is way more beautiful than me...inside and out I wasn't the world to capture that especially it being covered in dirt and grease all the time.

"Crystal one look at Gold and you insanely see the beauty poor out her. But your her sister you see it differently."

"Yeah your right...I always tryed to change her but in all reality she's perfect the way she is...I need to apologize.

"That's good Crystal."

Next my pokegear rang. It was yellow...


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into our bedroom Gold had a shocked look on her face. I sat down next to her putting my arm around her.

"Goldie what's wrong?"

"Yellow is pregnant."

"Really shunt you be happy?"

"I am happy but I'm also worried."

"Is it that bad on her? Bless her she so tinny but so strong."

"See doesn't know who the dad is."

"Where talking about yellow."

"Yes."

This was a shock yellow wasn't like that at all. Gold sighed at fell down on our her-our bed. We just moved into this nice house today with four bedroom's and two bathroom's. It's super lovely and in viridian city to. Gold was gonna work at the Pokemon league. (Koga recently passed.) Red was gonna be the viridian city gym leader. (Green had to take care of professor Oak and yellow.) So I was stuck with nothing all day so I'll be with Red at the gym.

"Silver." Gold called out my name.

"Yes Gold?"

"Do you want kid's?"

I never thought about kid's. I relay count see me as a dad...I had to tell her the truth. "Gold I don't know."

"I relay don't know myself I wandered what you thought. Besides now isn't the best time to think about starting a family."

"Yeah." I leaned over and kissed her.

I had a dream last night me and Gold had children a little girl and boy they where the most beautiful thing's ever then one day my Father came and took them away six year's latter my daughter was dead and my son was the leader of team rocket and killed his own mother. It was horrible till I hired "SILVER WAKE UP WAKE UP!

''Gold your alive."

"What's wrong."

I told her about the dream, She freaked Little but calmed down.

"Silly Silver I told him if he came near you again I'd take a-

"Yeah I know."

"It's OK he's long gone."

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

My release from jale is today Ive been wondering what to do with my self from here. I was just gonna roam the world till I hurried about my son Silver was marrying the reached evil Gold. The little girl who took my son away.

*flashback*

SILVER YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE APART OF TEAM ROCKET YOUR BETTER THEN THESE WEAKLING WHO DON'T DESERVE YOU.

"It's where I belong."

"You belong by my side."

"Really?"

"Yes. There people my be your parent's but there not your parent's. They don't love you, they wanna use use for there own reason's and that must anger you."

"Yeah..

"Come with me Silver for a brighter future a future."

"OK...

*end*

That little brat took my baby away he was my everything, money, fame, his love. And I tend to get him back. It all back.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's part 5 and 6 I'm working on part seven will be up soon! I'd like to thank:Kawaii Chan1290 for reviewing and faving HEEEEEY SILVER and VixenSetosTsubasa for reviewing (again.) And telling me the chap's where out of order! (THHHANNNKKK UUUUUUUUUU SOOOOOO MUUUUUCCCCHHHH!)  
>Yes about that: I WOULD LIKE TO APOLIGIZE TO ANYONE WHO READ WHEN THE CHAP'S WHERE MESSED UP I KNOW YOU GOT CONFUSED BUT THERE FIXED NOW. SORRY YOU HAVE TO RE-READ THEM BUT THEY MAKE SENCE NOW! SOORRRYYY SORRRY SORRRYYYY TTTTHHHAAANNKK UUUUUUU THHHAAANNNNKKK UUUUUUU THANNK U!<br>Ok your proboly bored now so here we go:  
>~REVIEW AND ENJOY~<br>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

"Thanks for letting me come dress shopping with you." I said as I sat on the bench in front Gold's changing room.

"Thanks for coming Yellow." She said as she as she came out of the room. "How is it?" She said wile twirling around. Today we where getting after party dresses. It was originally suppose to be her, Crystal, Blue, and I but Crystal got sick and Blue had to cover a shift at work.

"You look lovely." I said. It was true no matter how Gold look she was just lovely...beautiful, strong, independent, sweet...simply lovely.

"Is it stupid that I'm wherein my favorite color should I where Silver's favorite color?

"But Gold your already whereing it."

"I am?"

"Gold is his fav color."

"LOL GIRL! And mine is silver."

...

"Wow we sound stupid girl!"

"Yeah!"

"I really like this I'm sooo gettin it!"

"Yes you should."

It was a simple sun dress yet elegant enof for a fancy was Gold for you so talented so creative so smart so...perfect...why can't I be like her?

She looked at me with concern for a second. "Are you ok Yells do you need something to eat or drink?" She put my hand on my head I turned pink. "You seem ok that's good." She went back into the stall after she got back into her normal cloth's (and put her old gold hat on.) She payed for the dress.

"OK Yells let's get something to eat."

"OK."

As we got into the cort we spotted Sapphire and Ruby.

"Hey Goldie wow you get prettier each time I see you." Ruby said, "Yellow...you get fatter are you blah blah blah.

OK my hormones started to rage and I bailed.


	6. Chapter 6

~REVIEW AND ENJOY~  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

chap 6

The girl in bandanna "Shappire" back haned the boy. "THAT WAS EXTREMELY RUDE TO TALK TO SOMEONE THAT WAY ESPECIALLY A PREGNANT WOMAN."

"Wait she's pregnant?" The boy asked. "

Well no dip retard." The girl replayed.

The black haired woman put her hand (Her ring hand the-stop...) Out to stop them (Damn that ring that beautiful perfect one of a kind GOLD and SILVER ring.)

"OK enof Ruby was just consed and dint know. But it was alitle extreme.

"I'm sorry Yellow...

WAAHHHHHHH I FORGIVE YOU!

"Then why are you crying?"

"I WANT ICE CREAM BUT MY DOCTOR SAID I CAN'T HAVE ICE CREAM."

I stooped there cuz I don't care about ice cream. What I wanna know why would he pick her? She act's retarded she dress retard SHE IS retarded. Why would he pick that over me? I'm everything a man wants I'm hot, beautiful, rich, HOT? What would Sil need more? She has black hair and Gold eye's I have toxic purple hair and purple opal eye's. (Purple is Sil's favorite color.) Do I need to say no more? But he still love's her. HER! But not after I'm done with her...


	7. Chapter 7

Here's part 7! I will warn I will alittle late or mite not even post anything this week cuz I have final's. But I'll make it up during cmus break! Also I'm working on a cmus story but IDK when it'll be up. Tonite though I'm takeing a brake and editing storys:)  
>AS ALWAYS THANKU'S TO: Player-5,VixenSetosTsubasa, and the real naruko!<br>~Review and enjoy~  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

I decided to change my life for the better. I'm starting to realize I might wanna marry and maybe have a kid or to and I think I know who I wanna do that with. Gold. Yep I gotta plain to kill Silver and make Gold my baby mama.

Jk I told Red this morning and he about killed me. Gold is like my BSE. (Best sister ever.) I decided to ask Soul on a date. well me and Gold dint hang with her much cuz she was so quiet. Then we found out about her medical issues and we started to hang with her...but we where to much for her. Soon though her and Crystal became like Sister's. I knew she always like me but with her shyness and mushroom hat...I dint like it. Ive hanged more attached to her recently and she's that girl every guy secretly wishes he had. Quiet, shy, sweet, makes good toast.

I knocked on the door. "SOUL IT'S ME HEART!"

There was no answer. "SOUL! SOUL! SOUL!"

This was strange for Soul. I started to get worried. I giggled the door handle to find it open. I slipped in to find Soul CHOKING FROM THE SEALING FAN. I quickly grabbed a knifed and cut her down and I called 911.

The door's from the hospital opened. Quickly getting her to the emergency room. I sat down ready to cry.

"Heart?" I hurried a voice say. It was Yellow.

"Hey what you doing here?"

"Baby appointment." She sat next to me. I put my arm around her.

"Is everything good?"

"Yes...why are you here?"

I told her and she broke down.

"She's so sweet."

"Yes...

We sat and talked for hours I swear. The doctor came out.

"Is she."

"...paralysed...she isn't gonna live long."

"Oh..."

"She's got about a few hours left."

"My god...

We called everyone up the only one's not able to come where Lance and Gold.

"OHMYGODOMGTTYL" Blue kept screaming.

Green had sadness in his eyes. Red was eating some MC Donald's. Silver was concerned and Crystal looked as if her heart riped out.

"Cry's what's wrong?" Silver put his hand on her shoulder.

"Get away from me." She said turning away.

"Come on where about to be brother and sister. A family. Shunt we act like it?" Silver asked.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE APART OF MY FAMILY YOU CRAZY KILLER EMO-

BOOM!

"GOLD."

(Sometime latter)

"Lance and I where running here we got attacked. Lance dove to pro...tct...me." Gold broke down Silver put his arms around her. Crystal made a mad face followed by hissing noises.

I got up. "Crystal we need to have a talk now."

We went outside.

"I know your trying to be a good sister and I respect you for that but your being hard on Silver? Yes he's had some faults but he wasn't raised until Lance got ahold of him. He love's your sister to death he respects you why do you hate him so much?"

She ran back into the hospital. I gave chase. She ran back to where we where and riped Silver right her own sister arm's and kissed his lips.

"I LOVE YOU SILVER! I LOVVVVVVEEEE YOU!"

"epp... is all Gold said. She broke down in a sob, Silver tried to comfort her but Crystal pinned him aganced the wall.

"And where do you think YOUR GOING?" Crystal asked.

"To comfort my fe-

He was silence with another kiss. Green and Red pulled back Crystal.

"GOLD." Silver ran over to Gold. "Crystal you know I don't feel that way with anyone except Gold. And you know I feel for you as a sis-

She ran a few of us where about to give chase.

"Wait." I said. "Let her be."

(Lance's prov)

I woke up in a hospital bed room. "DADDY!" I hurried some girl yelled. It was Gold. "you ok?"

"Yeah I am." She hugged me closely. Wait she called me daddy...

"Daddy you never answer my question."

"I dint?"

"Yeah if you would walk down the isle with me?"

"Course I will."

"Thanks daddy."

There was pain in her eye's.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8 IS HERE! AND MY FINALS ARE DONE!

Ok I decided to update a new chap EVERY SATERDAY for now on! And yes I will upload a new chap sat. THIS CHAP IS MY CMUS GIFT 2 U!

As always thanks to:Player-5, VixenSetosTsubasa, and The real naruko for all yall do for me! As ive said it before and will say again U WILL NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH U GUYS HELP ANd INSPIRE ME!

Now special thax 2:WhyWouldYouWriteThat for favin this and Gold's four loves!

And everyone else those 2 storys are my most popular! (And I exspected NO ONE would like these.)

Now my question is-WHY?

Everything aside THANK U THANK U THANK U!

Note: I made a myspace to blog about my storys here it's avril kesha (all lowercap's space inbetween and no 92) Cheak it out.

cya!

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

"Here lie's Soul. She dint do much but we should of helped her cuz she's our buddy." Ruby started in.

"This sucks!" Sapphire screamed.

"Yeah but someones gotta do it when where she kick's the bucket."

Yes they where preparing for Soul's funeral. There so stupid why do they bother-

The whole world is a mess right now. Crissy is missing, Soul's gonna die,Lance is hurt, and Goldie been crying non stop.

"Guys stop it's not funny." Goldie squeaked out.

"No it's not." Lance commented.

"OK I'm gonna find Crystal." Blue said next running out of the hospital.

"I can't believe...all this time...she was...god." Gold tried to say. I would usually not cared if another woman liked me cuz I loved Gold but this was my sister. (Technically.) I hated this so much.

Then the door opened up to reveal a woman my age at least with purple hair and purple eyes-wait was that her?

"Silver?" She asked.

"Hello Spirit." I replayed. "What are you doing here?"

"A baby appointment."

"Oh who's the lucky couple?"

"You and I."

"Isn't that a lady gaga song?" Ruby asked. Sapphire smacked him.

"Shut up."

"Who's the lucky man?"

"You Silver."

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?" Gold got up. "You must be tripping cuz he did not get you pregnant."

"And how you would know?"

"I know cuz Silver wouldn't do THAT with a woman so cheap."

"BUUURRRRNNNNN!" Ruby screamed.

"I agree with you on that one." Sapphire agreed."

"let me-

"You did." Gold smacked me. (It hurt.)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS I'M CONFUSED PLEASE TELL ME I SLAPPED YOU FOR NOTHING!"

"I know her we've been friends for a long time-

"What's going on?" Yellow asked.

"This...woman thinks that MY Silver is her baby daddy."

"Oh it's ok Gold she's only joking she's not pregnant."

"Yes I am pregnant."

"That's one of those fake thing's that woman where to pretend there in the movies." Yellow lifted her shirt. It was true. And for that lie Spirit got punched in the face by Gold. And I think everyone else is up next...


	9. Chapter 9

A part of the story I found floating around when cleaning my computer. It was supose to be with chap 8 if I remeber right but I put it somewhere so after reading decided to make it'd own part.

~Review and enjoy!  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

**chap 9**

"Kinda a good thing where at a hospital." Ruby started in.

"Yellow how did you know?" Gold asked.

"I'm a pregnant woman I would know." Gold hugged Yellow.

"Sil I'm sorry I smacked you."

"I understand."

She ran to me and examined my face. "I gave you a bruise."

"Stop Gold it's over."

"Who was she?"

"I'll talk when we go home."

"Ok...where's Heart?"

"In the room with soul."

There he was with her. Holding her hand stroking her cheek with his thumb.

The doctor came into the room. "It's time to say goodbye."

Heart got up. "I finished the rest of you go."


	10. Chapter 10

Was chap 9 chaned things up a bit. (If u go 2 chap 9 youll c why)  
>~REVIEW AND ENJOY~<br>*TELL ME WHO U THINK YELLOWS BABY DADDY IS!  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING NO COPYRIGHT INTNDED!<p>

Chap 10

It was five in the morning. Were finally home.

"I hope her poor soul rest's in peace." Goldie said taking her hat off and putting it on our dresser.

"She will sweetie now get some sleep."

"Not until you tell me about her."

We sat on our bed I started to speak. "Yes Spirit. She is the daughter of my dad closest admin. We hung out allot before my dad ran off. We dint see each other again till we where fifteen. That's when I started to fall in love with you Gold. That's also when she fell for me. But it was more for power, money, fame than love. About a year ago she "confessed" but I knew she wasn't in it the way I am. She wants fancy things. Thing's that don't mean anything deep down. I want a family life. You know the house, white fence the whole nine yards. "

"Even kid's?"

"Yes."

"Amassing." She fell asleep in my arm's. I laid her down. I fell next to her and closed my eyes.

I'm the luckiest man in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

After a long wiat I decided TO DESTROY THIS STORY! JK JK. It's back. I finaly found the fix to this story earlyer this week and wrote it. And since u been so so nice and waiting I GOT 2 NEWS PARTS.

IF U READ THIS STORY BEFORE JANUARY 21 2012 YOU WILL NEED TO START AT CHAP 9! (It will be exsplaned in there.) If you read after that date ur fine.

Wll there's only a few more thngs to say:  
>*Thanks 2 this story I got a hook on the romance stuff if u wanna see proof see My only one.<br>*I been doing short storys lately. Just thought to say.  
>*I disabeld anonymous reviews because of a comment I got a week ago. I dont know when or If I'll enable them but I ant takeing chances after that. Thats all I say.<br>*WHO DO U THINK IS YELLOWS BABY DADDY? Tell me in the comment place.  
>*G2G BYEEE!<p>

~REVIEW AND ENJOY!~  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.<p>

chap 11

The funeral was short and tragic. It's been five day's since Soul died and Crystal weren't missing. I felt bad when I weren't to find her she was no where to be seen...

I was as worried with Gold because she hasn't slept in day's. All she's done is trying to help find Crystal.

"I need a break." She got up from the kitchen chair. "I decided to help Heart clean out Soul's apartment."

"Gold don't."

"I gonna. I need to do something."

"What about the cake?"

"I'm postponing the wedding till we find my Sister dead or alive."

"Really but what if we never...

"Never what?"

"Fine her."

"A year from the day she disappeared if we haven't found her we will continue the wedding."

"Ok. But I'm driving you."

"No you will not stop trying to control me Silver. God!"

"Gold I don't mean that in any bad way."

"Then what do you mean."

"Your tired Gold. It gives me worries. I don't want anything happening to you."

"Ok...I'm sorry...

"I can't be mad. But when you get home you take a nap."

"Ok."

I decided to help them I had nothing else to do. But what I thought was weird is that the chair soul stood on before she jumped wouldn't be high enough for her to get the rope around and since there was no other higher chairs it her house was strange...I found a old video camera. It looked dead so I put it o the charger but it gave me a weird feeling as I kept walking past it. I finally stopped. And took a look at it.

(The video)

*Ding dong*

*Soul opens the door.*

Soul:Hi who are you.?

Woman:I'm Spirit I'm friends with your mother.

Soul:Come in.

The rest of the video they talk then they go to the ceiling fan.

Spirit:Here try this rope scarf. It's famous around my parts.

What happens next is...she hangs Soul...then she got out a pen and paper scribbled something and put it in a drawer.

"Silver what's wrong?"Goldie asked. I told her and Heart to watch the video wile I looked for the note. When the video finished they looked up in horror I found the note it said

Crystal is next.


End file.
